Pennyshots
by Mini Blue Skirt
Summary: A collection of personal reflections by individual characters within Junjou Romantica. Will probably bump up to M within the first ten entries XD
1. Intro Typhoon Set Aflame

**Introduction to Pennyshots:**

**I decided to make a series of short soliloquies or mental monologues of some of my favorite Junjou Romantica characters. Of course, each chapter will be but a few sentences long, and in some cases, only one sentence long. I'm not sure if it's what most call a drabble or not, but anyways, I'm calling these Pennyshots because I thought it appropriate in coinciding with the phrase "Penny for your thoughts".**

**The thoughts themselves will be in **_**italics**_**, while quotes, if they are from specific episodes or scenarios where dialogue is necessary, will be in "normal text". ^-^**

**The main character's name will be at the beginning of every Pennyshot; and sometimes there may be more than one character's thoughts, so there might be more than one name!**

**Please enjoy, and do not be afraid to ask for specific scenes or characters either. Oh, and obviously, if I owned Junjou Romantica, I would've been working super hard on the next installment of man-smexing rather than plinking around on my laptop. =_= Wanting…more…smexiness…*eyetwitch***

**Lemme know what ya'll think of the idea, and I'll put up a few Pennyshots as soon as I find three reviews/ feedback from three people! Oh, and so ya'll have a better idea of what I'm doing, I will give you just ONE sample, mkay?**

Typhoon Set Aflame: Starring Kamijou Hiroki (featuring Kusama Nowaki)

_Surrounded by your warmth; encapsulated and pierced by it…I can feel only your heat; around me, inside me, on my lips and in my mouth…and the chill of a long-forgotten autumn is but a distant if not completely faded memory. Your searing touch sets my heart on fire; God forbid you ever leave me again; leaving it dark and cold…but right now…my heart is burning, consumed by your warmth, your loving warmth…and I truly am a moth drawn to your flame; wanting so much to get closer, willing to be burned alive in the process…to be ever surrounded by the firestorm that is you, my typhoon set aflame._

"Hiro-san, I love you."

_Exposed to your signature heat, my face simply has to be reddening about now…_

"What're you, stupid?"

…_I love you too…_


	2. That's Why

**Disclaimer: Although I am using quotes directly from Junjou Romantica, I hold no claim over any titles and or/characters. **

**A/N: This Pennyshot is a little different; using a lot more prose and quotes. **

Pennyshots: That's Why…

Starring: Usami Akihiko (featuring Takahashi Misaki and Sumi Keiichi)

"You're used that sort of thing right? Hm. I bet that's how it happened with Misaki."

My eyes widen as I realize that what he said is true.

_We slept together…and then…no…I forced myself onto him…into him...but I love him, so that's why…that's why…_

"Huh? So it really did happen like that. Well, I could kind of tell by the way Misaki reacts to you. So if you just think of it as the same thing…"

Sumi-sensei's brat licks his lips ever so slightly, and I can tell he's getting ready to kiss me.

_Should I let him kiss me? Is it only fair? I hadn't ever really given Misaki the choice. Is Sumi-sensei's brat right? Is it really the same thing?_

These questions swirl through my mind as his face inches nearer to mine. _Should I let him? Is it only fair to Misaki that someone force themselves upon me as I had forced myself upon him? Granted, Misaki's attempts to get away are always half-hearted, and I have always thought that was just his masculine pride making itself known._

_I have no valid reason for doing what I have done to Misaki. I love him…that's why…that's why…_

Sumi no gaki's face is now inches from my own. He had said that he loved me, as though it were an excuse to do whatever he wants with me.

_Have I really done that to my beloved Misaki? He had never really truly consented…I usually have him incoherent within seconds, but that isn't the point._ As Sumi no gaki closes in, I begin to wonder , _Should I let him try and seduce me, the way I had seduced Misaki…?_

"You're wrong!" Misaki's voice fills the room as the sliding doors thrust open. "You're wrong about that!" He steps into the room. "That's not…" Misaki blinks and really sees us then; me on the floor with Sumi no gaki's hand lifting my shirt. "What? What the hell are you guys doing?"

_I can't answer him. I can't even look at him. I can't decide if this was the way to make it up to Misaki or not._

Sumi no gaki turns and addresses him. "Say, Misaki…won't you give this guy to me?"

Misaki's tone is of complete shock. "What?"

"You're always complaining about Usami-san and trying to avoid him. And to be honest, I think I know more about him than you do."

"What? Er, but..." Misaki stammers.

Sumi continues, and I can hear the sly smile in his voice. "There's no need for you to stay with a guy you don't actually like."

I hear Misaki's foot shuffle a bit on the floor. "No…it's not like I'm really…"

"I'll take responsibility for him, so you can just go back to your brother or something." Sumi no gaki turns back to me and pulls me closer with his hands on my jaw_. I can't really think; it is all too surreal. _

_Not only am I about to let this brat kiss me, but Misaki isn't saying anything to stop him. Does that mean that Misaki is okay with another man kissing me?_ I let my body be pulled closer to Sumi no gaki's_. I can scarcely see my own reflection in his glasses his face is so close_…he lifts my chin ever so slightly and then…

"No!"

I'm not sure if this is me, spiraling back into one of the darker places in my heart, or something else…it feels like the appropriate cry of despair that so fits the dark shroud I feel overcoming me. _I'm about to let this brat, this manipulative shrew, kiss me full on the mouth, but Misaki isn't going to do anything to prevent it from happening…so maybe I'm supposed to let him kiss me…_

In that same instant where that defiant cry rings out, I feel someone tugging me roughly out of Sumi no gaki's grasp.

"I'm not letting you or anyone else have him!"

_That's usually my mental mantra in regards to Misaki, but those words aren't on the inside of my head, and they aren't spewing angrily from my mouth_. _It's Misaki who's clutching my arm so possessively.._.

My eyes widen as the floor falls away. They widen even further as I hear what comes out of his mouth. "Usagi-san is mine!" I looked over at my young lover in disbelief as he continues to cling to my arm while he breathes heavily from his claim. His eyes are lit up in enraged defiance.

_His eyes…the emerald gaze I fell in love with…_

And that's all it takes for me to come to my senses.

_I love Misaki…that's why…that's why…_

**A/N: Sumi no gaki = Sumi's brat. ****Usagi-san, when hearing the name "Sumi", probably first thinks of Sumi-sensei, his fellow author. So instead of thinking that the youth attempting to accost him is "Sumi", he thinks of him as "Sumi's brat".**


End file.
